One Day a Year
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Buster knows he should understand that Ash is very busy with her singing career. But the thing is it somehow rubs him the wrong way that she barely has time for him. Except for his birthday. She always seems to be able to spend all day with him on his birthday. And this rubs him to wrong way, too.


_For the writing-prompts I'm doing on tumblr. walkingmadness asked for "How about instead of being ridiculous on one day of the year, you just be a decent partner for the other 364 days?!" for BusterXAsh._

* * *

 **One Day a Year**

Buster knew right from the start that dating someone like Ash was going to be difficult.

Not only because of their difference in age - which still happens to bother him sometimes, no matter that they managed to make it work for more than two years now, two wonderful, amazing years! -, but because Ash is a star.

That's something he knew long before she herself did. She was a star long before she became famous. It has been written all over her face, her body, it has been written down into her soul, every molecule of her being.

And dating stars is always a challenge.

Okay, they don't have to keep their relationship a secret anymore, not after Ash had enough of people asking about her love life that she announced on stage that she was seeing someone and who she was seeing - which led to some bad press, of course. Someone his age dating someone her age? Ridiculous! And even more importantly, he who made her part of his singing competition, he who coached her back then? Did it start back then, the tabloids asked, did it start because Ash wanted to have an advantage at the singing competition?

Ash, of course, gave them a piece of her mind. And because it's Ash she did so with a song.

 _Who Are You to Judge?_ was her next big hit after _Set Me Free_.

The fans loved her for it. The tabloids, too.

And she told him she didn't care about the age gap and what people thought of them on almost a daily basis.

And then the attention they got started to die down, and so did Ash's assertions.

She probably thought he didn't need to hear it anymore.

But he did. He still does.

He should probably tell her so, but that's where things really get complicated.

Because Ash is so busy. With her new tour, with her new album, with being a star.

He barely sees her anymore.

Sure, he's busy, too. Running a theater is a full-time job. But he still manages to get some free time to go and watch her during rehearsals or at concert, waiting for her backstage.

For Ash, this doesn't seem to be possible.

He should understand. Thing is, he doesn't.

But there's one day every year Ash is outgoing each and every thing someone's ever done in the history of romance.

And that's his birthday.

She doesn't accept any appointments for that day, sets up romantic trips to romantic places or a romantic day in a hotel suite, showering him with love and appreciation and small gifts. Not to mention the really amazing and really big birthday present she gives him every year.

Buster appreciates the thought, he really does.

It's just that, well, he would like some more of this during the rest of the year.

With a sigh he sits up and climbs out of bed, only startled a little by the trail of rose blooms leading somewhere.

Because yes, today is his birthday.

He follows the trail to the living room where Ash has set up some sort of picnic. And where Ash is waiting for him, only wearing that little red negligé he got her last Valentine's Day and which he loves so very much.

Under normal circumstances he would just run over there and pull her into his arms.

But not today.

Today it seems so very wrong.

He just watches her, not saying anything.

The smile on Ash face, the sparkling that appeared in her eyes the moment he entered the room disappears and she frowns at him.

"Buster," she says. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he replies.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"All of this," he says. "You, me, _this!_ " He points at the picnic. "It's so very wrong!"

Her face turns from surprised to serious. "What do you mean?"

"Ash, I know you're very busy, but packing all the attention you can't give me over the year into one day? That's _insane!_ "

She twists her mouth at that.

"I don't get it, Buster," she says. "I've always done this, and now you complain? I thought you were fine with it!"

"Well, I am _not_ fine with it now!"

"What do you expect me to do, Buster!?" she yells at him. "Break up with you? I am not going to do that!"

"How about instead of being ridiculous on one day of the year, you just be a decent partner for the other 364 days?!"

The moment the words are out he wants to clasp his hands over his mouth, he wants to stuff them back in.

He can't, though.

But looking at Ash, seeing the tears sparkle in her eyes, he wants to do nothing more than to turn back time and enter the living room again, all happy and excited about this amazing day his girlfriend has planned for him.

Travels through time don't happen, though.

"Look, Ash, I'm sorry," he says. "Forget I said anything, I am just a little frustrated right now. It'll pass. It always has."

Well, not really. For the past few months he's been feeling that way.

Ash walks over to him. There are still the tears in her eyes, and Buster's heart hurts seeing them.

Ash comes to a halt in front of him, so very close it's hard for him to think of anything, but the fact that she's looking so amazing in this negligé.

He shakes off the thought.

"Buster, I want an honest opinion," she says. "Do you want us to break up?"

"No," he replies. "It's just, well, maybe it's not meant to be, you know…"

She doesn't let him finish, just places her lips on his.

For a moment, he thinks of pulling away, but feeling the familiar touch of her warm lips, he can't do that.

He loves her kisses way too much for this.

He loves her way too much for this.

So he returns the gesture, parting his lips, and pretty soon, they are kissing so passionately, he isn't sure if he can ever pull away.

But they have to come up for air one time although it's way too soon for his taste.

His lungs, however, see things differently as his breaths are coming in pants.

So are Ash's, by the way.

She leans in a little closer and presses her forehead against his.

"Just so we're clear," she says, "this was no goodbye kiss."

"Good," Buster replies before he pulls her into another kiss.

* * *

The next day Buster still smiles at the events of the day before.

Okay, he's grinning like an idiot.

Granted, one day - and a night - of having amazing sex over and over again is not a substitute for a year of only seeing his girlfriend every once in a while, but it's getting close.

And if this how Ash wants their relationship to be like, then he'll have to deal with it.

Because he loves her.

He jumps out of bed, whistling a little tune as he walks over to the kitchen - and stops rooted to the spot when he finds Ash preparing breakfast.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well, a good morning to you, too!" Ash replies with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be back on your tour?" He's still in some kind of shock.

Ash shrugs at that. "Nope. Made some rearrangements."

"But how … why …"

Ash walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to make this work, Buster, and if you need more attention from me, then I'll find a way to do so," she says.

"Wow, you are …" He's still too surprised to finish the sentence.

"Amazing? Beautiful? The best girlfriend in the world?" she suggests, batting her eyelashes at him.

He laughs. "All of that and more!"

"Thanks!" she replies. "Back to you. Well, except for the girlfriend-part. Change that for 'boyfriend', okay?"

"Okay." He laughs a little louder this time.

"I wish you had told me sooner," Ash adds in a serious voice.

"Yeah, me too," he admits.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Weeeeell, could you say one more time that you don't care about the age gap, please?"

"Is that still bothering you?"

He nods.

"Well, in that case…" She leans in even closer, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I." - She kisses him again. - "Don't." - One more kiss. - "Care." - The fourth kiss. - "At." - Kiss number five. - "All."

And she presses her lips on his a little longer this time.

"Got it." Buster smiles at her, and she smiles back at him. And somehow, this time, it really feels to him like he got it for real.

"Oh, and happy belated birthday!" Ash says. "I didn't have a chance to congratulate you yesterday."

Her smile turns into a smirk, and she pulls him into a long and passionate kiss.

Buster can only hope they won't have to come up for air too soon, because to him, this moment could last forever.


End file.
